Voltage controllers, voltage feed-back control apparatus, and automatic voltage control and compensating networks cover a wide field in the art. Voltage control has been attained with a large variety of components including electronic switching and amplifying elements, magnetic amplifiers, servo controlled variable transformers and rheostats. The basic object of any voltage regulator is to provide a system of protecting equipment, such as air conditioners, motors and the like, which would otherwise be damaged due to overly large voltage variations and/or fluctuations. Much of the equipment which is to be protected draws a considerable amount of power and the voltage regulating device is usually very expensive. It is desirable to have a voltage regulator apparatus which will provide the necessary protection for electrical equipment but without incorporating therein expensive components and the resulting large physical size and/or large weights.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a voltage regulator apparatus for controlling the voltage at the output side of a line in accordance with variations of the voltage at the input side of the line.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a voltage regulator apparatus, as aforesaid, utilizing inexpensive components and a corresponding structure which is light in weight and occupies a minimum of physical space inside the standard housing structure therefor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a voltage regulator apparatus, as aforesaid, utilizing a saturable inductor as a control for detecting variations in the voltage at the input side of the voltage regulator which fall above or below a predetermined voltage level and to use the saturated state of the saturable inductor as a device for initiating a control of the output voltage from the voltage regulator.